Mode solo
Mode solo est un document de Resident Evil Outbreak. Emplacement Le document se trouve dans la salle des spiritueux du Jack's Bar (2ème étage), posé au sol (niveau Épidémie). Description Tutoriel. Transcription Français= Le mode solo intègre l'"IA partenaire". Il s’agit d’un ou plusieurs persos, contrôlés par la console, qui épaulent le joueur. Le déroulement du jeu change selon l’interaction avec ces partenaires. Vos partenaires IA exécutent les mêmes actions que vous. Il peuvent se déplacer, attaquer, utiliser des objets, parler, aider les autres, etc. Ils peuvent même mourir comme tout autre perso... Vous devez décider comment interagir avec vos partenaires IA. Allez-vous aider votre partenaire IA en situation de combat ou le laisser se battre seul pendant que vous fuyez ? ACTIONS/COMMANDES DES PARTENAIRES IA Chaque partenaire IA possède sa propre personnalité. Parfois il vous suit, d’autres fois non. Ses actions changent selon le déroulement d’un scénario et son statut. Pour faire appel à un partenaire IA, utilisez la fonction "Appeler (A)" utilisez le joystick analogique droit. Il ne répondra pas forcément car il a sa propre personnalité. Si votre demande est refusé par votre partenaire IA, attendez un peu et recommencez. Remarque : si vous êtes trop loin de lui, il ne vous entendra pas. Le partenaire IA le plus près vous répondra. Pour choisir d’appeler un partenaire spécifique, utilisez la fonction "Appeler (B)" (touche L2+joystick analogique droit). OBJET DES PARTENAIRES IA Les partenaires IA peuvent également transporter des objets. Ils peuvent aussi prendre, échanger et combiner des objets par leur propre volonté. Les partenaires IA possèdent leur propre personnalité. Ils trouvent des objets, se battent etc. Certains utilisent des objets et d’autres les conservent. A chacun sa personnalité. Vous pouvez échanger des objets avec vos partenaires. Pour ce faire, utilisez les commandes Donner et Demander. Normalement, vous donnez un objet au partenaire le plus près. Vous pouvez toutefois donner un objet à un partenaire spécifique avec la commande Appeler. Lorsque les partenaires IA sont seuls, ils peuvent obtenir ou utiliser des objets. Quand vous les revoyez, vérifiez leur écran de statut, ils ont peut-être trouvé des objets importants. Votre survie dépend des objets. Êtes-vous du genre à transporter les bons objets et mettre la vie de votre partenaire en danger ? ou le garder en vie pour qu’il vous aide à combattre les ennemis ? |-| Anglais= "PLAY SINGLE PLAYER MODE" The main feature of Single Player mode is the "Partner AI." This is a character/several characters that assist the PC and are CPU controlled. Gameplay will change depending on Partner AI interaction. Your AI Partner performs actions just like the character you control. He/she can move, attack, use items, chat, help others, etc. Of course, when they run out of vitality they will die like any other character... You must decide how to interact with your AI Partners. Will you help your AI Partner battle against some enemies. Or will you let them take one for the team and cover you while you run away. AI partner Actions and Commandssic Each AI Partner has their own personality. Sometimes he/she follows you and sometimes they do not. Their actions change according to the progress of a scenario and their current conditions. You can make a request to your AI Partners by using the "Appeal A" function (press the right analog stick). Note that they may not always answer your request because they have their own personalities. When your request is rejected by your AI Partner then wait for a moment and try again. Note: if you are too far from your AI Partner, your request won't reach them. When making a request, the nearest AI Partner will react. To make a direct request to a specific AI Parntersic, use the "Appeal B" function (press the L2 button and right analog stick together). AI Partner Items AI Partners can have items just like you can. They can also take, exchange, combine items via their own accordsic. AI Partners have their own personalities. They find items, use them, and fight the enemy. Some Partners use items but others save them up. The way a character acts depends on his personalitysic. You can exchange items with your Partners. To offer an item use the 'give' command. To ask for an item use the 'request' command. Normally, you will give an item to the closest AI Partner. However if you designate a specific partner using the Appeal command you can give items to specific parnterssic. While your AI Partners are separated from you, he/she may acquire or use items. When you meet up with your AI Partners again, check his/her status screen. They may have picked up some important items. Choosing the correct items is key for your survival. Do you carry the good items and put your AI Partner at risk or do you try to keep your back up alive to support you against big enemies? |-| Japonais= Galerie pcsx2 2020-01-20 15-50-21-14.png|Emplacement. pcsx2 2020-01-20 15-50-16-17.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 15-50-29-62.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 15-50-30-91.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 15-50-32-21.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 15-50-33-41.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 15-50-34-53.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 15-50-35-75.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 15-50-36-82.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 15-50-37-93.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 15-50-39-03.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 15-50-40-10.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 15-50-41-17.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 15-50-42-25.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 15-50-43-34.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 15-50-44-37.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 15-50-45-36.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 15-50-46-30.png Apparition * Resident Evil Outbreak en:Play Single Player Mode Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Outbreak